ben10ultimatealiendevicefandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil Clone
The with a new Unleashed Battle Force. Ben has been creates a clone the anymore, this second time crossover in Fred 40, Fred creates in a cloned is called for Evil Fred and Evil Ben. Hypnosis Ben and Fred is been creates a clone and becomed evil, this give the Ehnancedmatrix and Infimatrix to more, said not Ben and Fred using the Ehnancedmatrix/Infimatrix Ehnancement Absorbent new Omnitrix more to do. Evil Fred and Ben: It was given to me and made by Azmuth and some people I cannot tell you. Ben: I have become more powerful than I have ever been before! His portal as Fuse. Fuse: If you could defeat this fusion so easily, then it must be flawed. Ben: Why? Fuse created a sphere of green energy around himself and his allies. Before the villains could teleport, Ben and Fred jumped into the sphere, teleporting with them. Both: AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! (it falls, but is portal on a Fuse's World) Fred: No way. His someone to look at the Fuse's World. Ben: No anything, but because controllable. (it walks on a Morpheos or them is Fuse) Morpheos: It's now for leaveable. Fuse created a sphere of green bubbles for all them turns into Alpha Morpheos, is Fuse cannot turn. Ben: What the? Fred: No way. Alpha Morpheos: This is because to tisting at the powerful of controllable. His absorbs the Ehnancedmatrix/Infimatrix Ehnancement Absorbent and turns into E.V.O Alphamatrix Ehnancement Absorbent. Fred: Believe me, we cannot formation. Alpha Morpheos: It alien form, we called for the Omega-Alpha Nightmare Aliens forms. Fuse: That only want formation we controlled the more. Is used Shapeshifting and using more to draining powers. (teleports him) Ben: In that building. I'm not transforming if I don't have to. I don't want to fuse aliens again. (transforming) Giantsaur! (be charge to Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent is fusion mode) Giantsaur? It cannot Humungousaur and Benmummy? We stalling leaving to controllable. Alpha Morpheos: Now, we cannot formation. We still you at once. (shot blasting at the Giantsaur, turning him) Giantsaur: Me? (transformed) Eatle! Eatle first appearance in Ben 10: Alien Unleashed is since. Alpha Morpheos: Hahahaha! Eatle (Unleashed Battle Force): Whenever you need me, connect this plumber badge which I got from my father. Fred: New alien, here. (scans Eatle and Fury Rigg) Good. Told ya, you can't beat me. Alpha Morpheos: (slapped with a transformation of Omega-Alpha version into Omega-Nightmare Alpha Heatblast) Eatle (Unleashed Battle Force): Seriously, Fred, I don't know, so would you tell me? Omega-Nightmare Alpha Heatblast shot fire with is mouth, but Eatle jumping in a Fred down, it falls. Eatle (Unleashed Battle Force): Fire Stream Mimicry. Fred: What's want going down, but Stream Mimicry as called for Fire Mimicry. Eatle (Unleashed Battle Force): (his eating alien, but fire whip to wrapped him) Omega-Nightmare Alpha Heatblast: Hey, a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do. Ben, please don't do that in front of my face. It's time to absorb me. His Eatle beginning to absorbed the power. Fred: RETREAT! Eatle (Unleashed Battle Force): Retreat?! (someone absorbed by Alpha Morpheos, it stopping and throws it down) Omega-Nightmare Alpha Heatblast: (slapped into Alpha Eatle) Fred: No way. Omega-Nightmare Alpha Eatle: Yes! A new nightmare alien form, it doesn't to defeat more. Eatle (Unleashed Battle Force): Come on Fred, we don't have time to dance like Barney. We need to catch the forever knights! His still want Eatle, stopping, through. Omega-Nightmare Alpha Eatle: (shot ice them) Eatle (Unleashed Battle Force): Ice Mimicry! (leaving able, turning him) Chromastone! A new form, this is new. To be completed...